Real Gryffindor Princess
by Tonks95
Summary: Hermione findes out shes adopted and told her parents shes gay, they insead kick her out. Then ends up at 12 Grimmauld Place. Au of order of the Phoenix and onwards. got a friend to read now doing a rewrite and add some more details
1. Summary

Au Order of the Phoenix and onwards

I suffer from Dyslexia

Characters in Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling but this story mine

Summary= Hermione is 17 (because of timetuner made her birthday in June 19 instead of September 19 until the following year to give her body a year to recover for the over use of the timeturner) just found out she was adopted and she's gay her parents are not supportive and kick her out( very religious ) she ends up at 12 Grimmauld place after contacting Remus, when she's there she starts to have feels towards a certain pink haired witch they start to have a close friendship and relationship.

School starts and the the events go as they do Umbridge being a bitch malfoy being an ass same with Snape, except at the end we're Voldemort and Dumbledore both die instead of Sirius and Hermione get pushed through the vail but gets brought back and found out who are her birth parents are and that she has mates and is really a lion princess.

It picks up just after the battle of the Department of Mysteries in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Hermione's nickname is Mia I like it better that mione, Minerva's going to be referred to as Min, Godric , Harry, Tonks and Poppy so far probably bring in the last main character around character 10.

Hermione's PVO to start.(NO HORCRUX'S) and a certain French quidditch player will be making quite the entrance.


	2. Wait? What?

Chapter 1

The room is to bright, I can hear voices that sounds like Harry and Tonks and some others, the last thing I remember is fall and seeing Dumbledore and Voldemort dead buy each other's hand and the feeling of being dunked in ice cold water. Yet here I am warm and in a bright room and having no clue as to how I got here.

I slowly open my eyes and find that I am back at hogwarts in the hospital wing with Harry to my left and Tonks to my right look like they have not slept in days, I take a breath at the same time a shrap pain goes through my chest and I give I moan next thing I know I have too people fussing over me seeing if I am all right I turn to Harry who was on my left and ask "Harry what am I doing here, how did I get here last I remember I was falling through the vail " I asked.

Harry just looked at me as if i had three heads and looked over to tonks as she went to get the nurse. " Mia I saw you fall at the same time dumbledore and riddle killed each other and then next thing I know you were thrown out of the vail with Godric Gryffindor holding you, then it all gets a little mental around here, Mai I have to ask why didn't you tell me you were a pure blood and you were Adopted??" Asked Harry

'Harry do you remember when we went to the bank with lupin and the goblins asked you to leave the room.?' I asked

He through for a moment Those green eyes looking off into the distance and then focusing back on me, 'yeah they made me wait in the hall outside my account managers office.' Said Harry

'That's because I asked him to do a lineage test to see if I was magical and I found out that I was a pure blood but they wouldn't tell me who my parents were, but the told me I come from two strong pure blood lines.' I said

'Ok, I'll help you find them Mia we are siblings in blood after all thanks to the goblins.'He said with a cheeky smile.

Just as he finished talking poppy and professor McGonagall and a man that must have been Godric along with tonks came rushing to were i was now propped up on pillow so i could talk and see what's going on.

'It's good to see you up miss Granger', said McGonagall

I went to respond but was forced to wait wile for poppy to give me the 5 potions that I had to take wile that was happening Tonks came and sat next to me on the bed holding my hand, 'Professor, Harry was just saying that everything went to shit after I died and then came back' I looked at the man in the room 'thank you sir for saving my life even if I was dead, but how did you save me?.' Godric looked at the young lady laying in the hospital bed for a few moments,. ' how did you know it was me that saved your life?.'

'I recognised you from your painting of Godric in Gryffindor tower' I said as I was looking at McGonagall for the answers but she wasn't giving any only looking between myself and Godric as we talked.

'To answer your question you are the last true gryffindor from my blood line, well more like my daughter than anything else'. Said Godric with a soft smile while he was looking between Minerva and myself.

"What Min didn't you think I could of recognised our daughter" said Godric


End file.
